Overwrath
Story From the beyond of Cyberpunk, this is greatest place of multiverse durring kept them away. Back in 3800, an ultraheroes are fighting against ultravillains while durring among the strength. Durring two last ultrapowered, Bringore and Xelogore, one of the greatest and supreme ultrahero and ultravillain in the near history from the far far past, in 2873 year, two warriors are fighting among them, durring that is currently in the modern. From that day, they are no longer in the history, in change to the Cyberpunk world, causing that, searching from among powerfull and greatest ultras in the universe. From now they are divided into factions: the One Villainous Regime (led by inferior villain, Tornurer) and Heroic Insurgency (led by local hero, Dramael). They are fighting stand to dead, currently the ultimate campaign in the multiverse, if will fights in the Cyberpunk War. Gameplay and Features ''Overwrath plays Injustice on the gameplay with the ''Terrordrome: Reign of the Legends as one shattered two games combined at well them. Including the elements and shades of The Superpowered Trilogy and T''he Mighty But Few'' with the Hallowteens and Jump Force. I official used the Futuristic Engine '''to have most realistics and most graphics at samelike my previous ultimate deviant fighter, Attributes Unchained. The game is using shared universe above the '''Futuristic Warriors Network, the most important that is need to have most smooth 80 frames to used online. The second game haves an awakening move including Shattered Mode, and featuring of the Dragon Ball Z, infact there is opinion levels to gain the powerful Z level. Onces is reach the maximum Z level, they connect into "Shattered" durring strongest and unstoppable Ultra beings. The first game have to need an Ultras durring into extended combat. Unlike Meter Burn, there is the Ultra Burst, which gains the strength by the DX and EX gauge as durring powerfull of the Ultras, it is similar to Meter Burn version. If have using each characters, will have Ultrapowered Moves that is target an different fight. The inspiration of Terrordrome is Meteor Hypers, and currently Super Attacks '''whereas the inspiration to Injustice: Gods Among Us. An '''Power Perk, an sphere to forge, while needing to update durring the combat. This Power Perk will gather your powerfull stats to increases more. This one of the powerfull that made be an special gameplay, this can be using most abilities. But is better than character traits and also using upgrade for moves. An featuring the ultra power and most hyper attack is MEGA Move. It is the most secret destruction move in the history of fighting games. That is reach out all powers when you have will takes. There is two fatalities style of each, Heroic Brutality '''and Villainous Fatality', those two are using fatality style between Heroes and Villains have one by one. This is complains about Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. The game will also like The Mighty But Few, if sure be have the '''Ultra Traits', an special character power that can be used how longer if can. There will be character classifications, there will be Power, Gadget and Skill, all three will be like The Superpowered Trilogy and The Mighty But Few. Regarding battle intros and victory poses, will be able to Injustice 2-style. I allready got exclusive, the Shatter Timelines, this will be very similar to The Superpowered Trilogy, if take places also elements of Injustice 2 (Multiverse), there are lots of timelines that you could fight each others how many you can. There sure be have Expert Armor System that allows you to customize your characters with style of ranked: Super, Hyper, Ultimate and MEGA with the most strongest ranked as the Legendary to make a special. As similar to Injustice 2. Also have Clash System do, which is using wager explosion. There is onces the two modes, Arcade and Story. For the Arcade Mode has 25 regular matches, if fight only choices at one, this is very important game that is sure be only have without Rival Match as sure be worry. And for the Story Mode, which is included epic cinematic, that is take on the darker story will have, if have some 32 chapters (per side between Heroes and Villains), then if gain if is complete? There is the only the last story after finished both sides. Each character endings that would be inspired to Injustice 2, if make only a chance. As similar to The Superpowered Trilogy, if sure have Superdrive, but if also have Ultradrive, maked inspiration durring that. Durring with the Overpower Fuses, if take on the wrath of your levels like Attributes Unchained did. Rosters Default * Actor Cast * Arlequin Harlequin * Azoma * Battlefield-Strong Boys * Boxrate and Fighting Thai * Brawl Crawler * Bruce Sovereign * C0mp7t4r G3m4r * Ctandrie * Dance Movement * Dark Crusade * Dead Killer * Delta * Dramael * Elemental-Fusion Girls * Fashion Model * Fastorial the Rabbit * Flamezoid * Football Fighter * GEOgraphical * Goldia * Halkyre * Hunter Slayality * Infested Bizzare * Ink Figure * Jhild * Kodsmic * Kombatant * Kullsian * Lady Tokya * Leather Skin * Luofocker * Maliguslayon * Mayor President * Mentallia Sierri * Military Force * Musical Rhythmic * Nefryara * Negypta * Nurse Saeki * Oblivion * Ovauma * Plasma Soldier * Puzzle Mortal * Queen Empress * Ratespita * Rock Metal * Romat Kornoge * Shattered Vengeful * Skilled Hacker * Snowfreeze * Taimond * Tigrisa Crumon * Tornurer * Urban Nightmare * Vunk * Xenhoid Tightmare * Winter Assault * Yage * Zarseer Unlockable * College Student * Bride Wedding * Muslim Islam * Night Psycho * Terror Cowman * Tomboy Battler Hidden * Arkform the Fox * Belokk * Benjamin Turner * Catty Visdom * Feñ * Howder * King Emperor * Krollok * Siry * Turrur Bosses * Energy Immortal (Final Boss) * Kockbiten (Mid-Boss) * Unragemiun (Sub-Boss) Pre-Order * Townswitcher Update * Aili Saram * Alusma * ApeGaze * Arpy * Aumento Von Tacalan * Atrobat * Banned War * Bauma * Bevecto Salmandre * Blink Y-Arm * Blue Pillar * Cadiland * Carnegi-go * Curagen * Cutt Slave * Damage Heresy * Damned Invisibility * Darling Heartness * Endanger Soccer * Endless Wrestling * Evil Anti * Ezur * Faaporn * Faction Racing * Fear Next * Feckipifal * Feminazi * Few Playground * Filliac * Gabriel XI * Gavangelo * Gillty * Goi Star * Gore Stainstand * Hagent * Handt Campa * Hashashin Torero * Hidious Hate * Hop-Jab * I-Harder * Iazina * Idock Croumble * Indian Gorkus * Iloodech * Ironic Cynical * JakQuan * Janksham * Jesumber * Kallavonia * Kenny-kus * Killegal * Kube Violence * Landa * Lexan * Lord Puppet * Maandis Slug * Mania Loyal * Manipulation Portex * Momika * Monecome * Mundiasa Snake * Mute Audio * Nashan Schoolgirl * Netti Schoolgirl * Ntoppodia * Nu-Sangra FoulMol * Oa Sui * Odomber Lodomber * Oppain * Pill Cravelie * Planderfil * Purge Humanoid * Qarisul * Rakidnapper * Rampage Muscle * Redblood * Resector * Rigg of Capoeria * Ruby Amethystal * Sacrifice-Horde * Sadistic Life * Savuage * Statistic Non-Powered * Suma Control * Superness Stylistic * Sword-Live * Tailbeast * Terric Guntru * Tising Craften * Titan Agressive * Tquakes Edge * Usika-onna * Veteran Spiritual * Victim Serial * Victory Gladiator * Whist Powerless * Wing Host * Young Samurai * Zalanda Alliance * Zentix DLC * AddEmerge * Ajunk * Beasillia * Coal Naughty * Curse of Game * Daniela Solís * Dark Web * Electric Madness * Famous * Habbaddin Lok * Human-Infect-Virus * Illegal Future * Jump Alert * Morpher * Kacro Russell * Living Master * Love-Hax * Mucha * TV-MAN * Van * Wanda Sanchez * Whapter * Yeavell * Zearchment Category:Games